grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Firmo Greenhearth
Firmo Greenhearth is a middle-aged dwarf hailing from the peaks and forests of the Hinterlands. Firmo was born and raised in the shadow of Aerie Peak, in a small hunting and trapping village, to Savo and Eridel Greenhearth. His early life was spent learning the trades and crafts of his village, namely game-hunting and leather production. As a beardling, Firmo showed interest in bushcraft and animal husbandry, and often helped his mother and father with tending the herds and gathering useful herbs for his village. His early engagement in outdoor activities set him apart from many other dwarves, preferring to spend his time in the wild among the flora and fauna of his native region. Although he always felt at home in the Hinterlands, Firmo nevertheless found himself curious about the larger world, but his obligations to his family and village gave him little chance to explore it. His parents, supportive of their mild-mannered and loyal son, would often bring home books and trinkets from Ironforge, glad to give him some exposure to Azeroth and greater skills and knowledge of bushcraft, which Firmo took to with enthusiasm. It was around this time, when Firmo was only about 10 or 11, that the Orcish Horde commenced an invasion of the Hinterlands. His family and clan protected their lands fiercely, and Firmo came to know first-hand of the world outside his homeland. The dwarvish defenders and the human armies that came to assist them made a large mark in the mind of the young dwarf, and Firmo would find himself intensely interested in the doings and happenings of Azeroth, idolizing the great Dwarven High Thane Kurdran Wildhammer and his exploits throughout the world. As he grew older, he would often spend days at a time in the wilderness, returning to his village with rare plants and sometimes even young animals, which his parents were reluctant to allow him to keep. Even so, Firmo had a strong connection to the creatures of the Hinterlands, and would give the local fauna names as he came to befriend them. As a member of the Wildhammer clan his existence has been lived out-of-doors and in the wild. While most Wildhammer dwarves have a specific connection to the Gryphons of Aerie Peak, Firmo has cultivated a wider understanding of nature at large, and all creatures places within it. His lifetime spent in the wilderness, the skills and knowledge of hunters is second nature to him, and many creatures of the Hinterlands have come to recognize his scent and sound. Firmo is quiet (for a dwarf) and reserved, preferring to spend his time among animals, but he is not without a sense of wonder for the science and industry of his Bronzebeard cousins and their gnomish and human allies. He has been known to strike up tavern-friendships with gnomes, eager to listen to their tales of strange inventions and soak in gossip from Ironforge and Stormwind. Heeding Ironforge's call for aid, Firmo left his home and reported to Dun Morogh, ready to face the challenges of the larger world. Having completed what duties were given to him by Ironforge, Firmo chose to continue travelling by taking freelance adventuring work after hearing of major unrest in the region of Westfall. His time in Westfall was fraught with difficulty, as he found himself in many conflicts with the Defias Brotherhood. He accompanied several groups during forays into the Deadmines, heardquarters of the Brotherhood, and this intensive combat evoked changes in the dwarf. His eyes were opened in a new way to the evils that lurked in the hearts of all races, even those that had fought side by side with the dwarves against the orcish horde. The once-optimistic dwarfs' outlook darkened. His initial desire to travel and see new lands for the sake of it became colored by a desire to gain wealth and power, and he found himself in many far-flung corners of the world seeking mercenary work. Shortly after his time in Westfall, when the shock of his experiences had not yet fully set in, he volunteered himself to several tasks in the Wetlands, his fealty to the dwarven fatherlands and the alliance still fresh in his mind. The duties given to him were tedious and dull, and Firmo, a now competent and accomplished hunter, had his interest perked by rumors of lucrative opportunities far to the south in Stranglethorn Vale. Firmo had his second eye-opening moment in the wet, hot jungle of Stranglethorn Vale. It was there that he came face to face with a regular number of Horde adventurers. During his travels he had run into the Horde before, but now he was practically living among them. The neutral goblins of Booty Bay offered many well-paying jobs, and while the dwarf often clashed with rival Horde competing for the same work, he also learned that the Horde was not the black to the Alliance's white. Each group harbored both valorous and honorable adventurers, as well as honorless thieves and scavengers. It was during this time that Firmo, with several adventurers he had fought alongside, created the militant organization Zanrilthrong. The clan was formed by these zealous fighters to eliminate the Horde presence in the northern regions of the Eastern Kingdoms, and they began realizing this desire by engaging in combat with any and all members of the Horde found within the Arathi Highlands and the Hillsbrad Foothills. Due to their somewhat extreme actions, Zanrilthrong does not enjoy consistent governmental support from Ironforge and Stormwind, and instead pursues their duties on a contractual basis, sometimes under the aegis of the Alliance, and other times independently. After a short-lived and ill-fated venture in the Badlands, borne out of Firmos increasing guilt in his neglect of his homeland, Firmo continued working for the Goblins, whom he didn't particularly like but appreciated their wages. Following a lead from Booty Bay, Firmo made his way across the sea to Tanaris. It was in Tanaris that Firmo came to realize the true nature of the Goblins, and after several unpaid incursions into the Troll stronghold of Zul'Farrak the dwarf parted ways with the Goblins in disgust, returning to his homeland. Some time passed as Firmo took part in the defense of his home in the Hinterlands, and his closer relations to the dwarven defenders there lead to his recognition as a capable fighter by the high Lords of Ironforge. The Dwarven King Magni Bronzebeard set him onto the task of rescuing his daughter from the evil clutches of the Dark Iron Dwarves beneath their mountain fortress of Blackrock, and Firmo found himself quickly entangled in a number of events happening in and around the underground base. -To Be Continued- Category:Dwarf